


Instinct

by GstarRoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Instinct, M/M, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs something that Isaac is more than happy to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> This a one-off porn-y fic for Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange and fits in after the training session in Season 2 Episode 4.

Isaac flexed his fingers, wincing at the slight pain that remained from where Derek had broken his arm earlier. He, Erica and Boyd had been sitting in the carriage of the old disused train for a few hours now, quiet and anxious.  After their disastrous training session, they’d skulked away from their Alpha, not even pretending they weren’t hiding.

 

Derek had taken to banging around their make-shift home, each crash and bang making the group of Betas jump nervously.  Erica was huddled in on herself, no doubt blaming their Alpha’s foul mood on her actions.  Isaac had to admit that Erica wrapping herself around Derek and forcing her tongue down his throat hadn’t seemed like the best course of action, and now they were dealing with the consequences.   

 

It had taken Isaac longer than either Erica or Boyd to work out what Derek was doing. He’d blushed deep scarlet when he worked it out, dropping his head and staring at the floor.  Despite being a werewolf for longer than the other two and thus more in tune with his wolf in some ways, his two pack mates seemed to be instinctively taking to their new abilities faster than he.   His Alpha was exuding an irresistible pheromone, making each of his Betas utterly weak with sexual desire. The only thing Isaac could relate it to was someone you had a crush on wearing your favourite perfume and sitting directly in front of you.  Even that, though. did nothing to identify exactly how intense the feeling was.  Every thought that shot across the teenagers brain was about sex, and specifically sex with his Alpha.

 

Another crash sounded and with it came another blast of pheromones.  Isaac’s stomach clenched and Erica’s rocking intensified.  Boyd grunted and extended his claws, digging them into his thighs, clearly trying to distract himself from the instincts warring within him.  Isaac swallowed hard, his mouth watering at the scent wafting in from his Alpha.  It was making him light-headed and he could feel his skin grow hot.

 

Erica moaned low in her throat and Isaac knew exactly how she must have felt.  Derek was clearly desiring, if not a mate, then mating and she _knew_ it couldn’t be her, having already been rejected, which left Isaac or Boyd.  Derek had to know what he was exuding and the effect it had on his Betas, which meant, to Isaac’s mind, that he didn’t care if it wasn’t Erica.  That understanding hit him and he realised that Derek might actually have planned it this way.  He remembered when the Alpha had first sought him out.  He’d thought the mysterious man had been incredibly hot and the attention he’d lavished on Isaac had blossomed a crush which had never really faded.

 

Sitting in the heady fog of Derek’s musk brought back all those early desires, long since squashed beneath the duty of Beta to Alpha.  Derek stalked from one end of their home to the other, passing an empty window and all three young werewolves watched him pass, pupils dilating and mouths agape.  As their leader disappeared, Erica dropped to the floor, whining, and Boyd whimpered, rolling his neck and digging his claws deeper into his legs.

 

Isaac stood up and slowly turned to the door.  Boyd studiously avoided looking at him, but he caught Erica’s gaze: one of hope, pain and jealousy.  Steeling himself, Isaac headed in the direction of Derek.  He walked with leaden legs, unable to feel relaxed about he was walking into, despite the desire he felt coursing through him.

 

Derek was leaning on a battered, broken sofa, fists tight on the back of it, head dropped, staring at the ground.  He was breathing heavily, panting almost, the material of his grey top clinging to every taut inch of skin.  As Isaac caught sight of his Alpha, the instincts that had been building within him bubbled over and he was almost swept away in the wave of desire.  He inhaled deeply and the heady scent of sex and Derek filled him, making him weak at the knees.  Accidentally, a needy noise escaped him and his Alpha whirled, red eyes shining.

 

“Isaac,” he drawled, eyes pining him to the spot, making Isaac’s entire body quiver with need.  “Go back Isaac.  I know what’s happening but it will pass, just . . . go back.” Derek screwed his eyes shut and, with obvious effort, turned his back on the beta.  Isaac didn’t know what to do so he swallowed and took a step forward, a trembling hand reaching for his leader.

 

“Derek.” He managed to get out, voice breaking even on that one word.  Derek swept forward, spinning into Isaac and twirling him so the backs of his legs were pressed against the sofa.  He held the teenager by the arms, face inches from Isaac’s, and growled.  The closeness made Isaac gasp and he could feel his dick swell into an aching, need-filled bulge in his jeans.

 

“Do you know what you are doing?”  Derek breathed, hot words splashing across his Beta’s lips. Isaac nodded, desire becoming an ache. “What are you doing?”

 

“You need someone.  You need a release.”  Isaac replied in barely a whisper.

 

“That’s right.”  Derek replied in the same tone and volume.  “Do you know why?”

 

“Because of what Erica did . . . ?”  He hazarded a guess.

 

“Because of what Erica did.  She’s not for me . . . But she’s sparked something in me that I . . . _need_.  I won’t force you, but if we start . . . I won’t stop. Do you understand?”  Derek spoke through gritted teeth, clearly trying to hold himself back.

 

“I know-“ Isaac’s voice broke and he swallowed nervously before continuing.  “I know . . . I’ve practiced before, on toys and things . . . “ He blushed furiously realising that Erica and Boyd would also have heard that admission, but considering what they were likely about to hear, tried to repress any embarrassment. 

 

 He felt Derek’s hands climb his arms and grip his face, turning his head to leave his neck open and exposed.   Derek pushed forward and brought his mouth down on the exposed skin.

 

Isaac shivered and gasped as he felt Derek lick a wet stripe from shoulder to ear.  The scent which had effected him so deeply intensified as the scent Derek’s saliva hit his nose. Isaac gasped and clung to Derek’s back, allowing his claws to poke through the material into hot skin.  The nerves that had settled in his belly unfurled into pure need and this time his knees did give way. 

 

Derek gripped the back of Isaac’s neck with one strong hand and pushed him forward.  The beta was bent over the back of the sofa, arms coming out to support him as his ass was pushed up by the movement.  With little care, Derek shredded away Isaac’s clothes, scoring red lines and welts down his back.  It took a couple of swipes to get rid of his jeans, but quickly the waistband was destroyed and Derek kicked at his beta’s legs, knocking them apart and encouraging Isaac to step out of the tattered legs, leaving him completely naked.

 

Isaac pushed back, but found nothing. Looking back, Isaac caught the end of Derek throwing off the last of his clothes.  He was beautiful.  A statuesque column of strength with a mighty, thick cock pulsing and hard.  He watched as his Alpha walked to a chest of drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. Stepping forward, Derek pressed his cock into the crack of Isaac’s ass and pushed the Beta’s head into the cushions.

 

Isaac closed his eyes and focused his attention on the feeling of Derek grinding against him.  Hearing the pump of the lube pottle, he felt wet fingers press and slide along his hole.  The touch sent a jolt of trepidation through him.  He’d been sitting in a cloud of desire for so long he had felt himself open up long before he risked walking to Derek, and the manner in which his Alpha had claimed him had loosened his ass too, but with those fingers brought home exactly what was going to happen.  Sure, he’d wanted this, dreamed of it even, but the reality made him unexpectedly nervous.

 

Derek lined up against the pink hole and pushed.  Isaac clenched and squirmed, not knowing what to do, but flushing in embarrassment as Derek grunted, trying to force his way in.  Suddenly a resounding slap clapped against his ass and Isaac jumped at having just been spanked.  The shock had relaxed him a moment and the head of Derek’s cock had popped inside him.  Isaac gasped and clenched again at the intrusion.  Derek huffed and landed another blow on his Beta’s ass.

 

Derek didn’t stop at two smacks.  Using both hands, swatting at both cheeks, Derek repeatedly slapped him, distracting Isaac from the feel of Derek sliding deeper and deeper inside him.  Despite the series of slaps, and Derek’s strong fingers digging into reddening skin, Isaac still felt like he was being split in two.  He punched his fists into the pillows around him, but their soft, yielding contents did nothing to aid his pain.  Grabbing a smaller pillow, he bit into it, fierce werewolf teeth piercing the fabric and stifling his groan.

 

Eventually, with cheeks aflame and tears staining his cheeks, Isaac realised Derek had stopped pushing forward, and the Alpha’s hips were settled flush against him.  Hands so recently used to spank him now caressed ribs and hips, trailing lengths up his spine.  Isaac panted and tried to relax into the incredible feeling of a solid, hard cock inside him.  He grimaced as Derek leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his beta’s chest and humming against the back of Isaac’s neck.

 

“Good boy,” Derek breathed, and Isaac turned his head, allowing Derek to whisper directly into his ear. “That’s it, you’ve got me all, you’re all mine.” As he encouraged the teenager to relax, his lips and tongue worked at Isaac’s earlobe, the hot wetness of his mouth sending shivers of pleasure through Isaac that met with the uncomfortably full sensation Derek’s cock had produced.  With a some effort, Isaac spread his legs further and forced himself to relax.  As soon as he did, he felt Derek sigh gratefully and slump against him. “That’s it, let me have you.”

 

Isaac hummed gratefully at the encouragement and experimentally rolled his hips, gasping at the sensation. Effortlessly, Derek slipped a few inches out of Isaac and slammed back into him.  Isaac’s head shot up and he screamed in pain and pleasure.  Derek’s hand spanked his ass again, trying to loosen and distract him again, though Isaac still tried to push forward into the sofa as Derek pulled out again.  He didn’t rock back as far and easily slammed back in, crushing Isaac’s own erection against the back of the couch.

 

Derek started to build a steady rhythm, no finesse, no care, merely slamming his hard length into his beta again and again.  Isaac couldn’t help but make a little cry with each thrust, humiliated at how broken and desperate he sounded.  Gritting his teeth, he reached back around and tried to pull his own ass cheeks apart, though it did little to help other than to focus him on just how red and sore his ass was.

 

Derek reached out and grabbed onto Isaac’s shoulders and pulled him up. Isaac could feel how his Alpha was using him as leverage to change the angle of his thrusts and it felt that Derek was ploughing even deeper into him. “Arch your back,” Derek commanded, and placed one hand against the small of Isaac’s back, pushing his hips down.  He did his best, thankful for something to concentrate on other than the sensation of being pounded.  With a filthy moan, his Alpha started rolling his hips, leaving his cock nestled deep inside Isaac, and with his free hand kneaded into the hot, red flesh of his ass.

 

Isaac’s mouth was wide open and his eyes closed, lids flickering in pain filled ecstasy; he was finding it hard to breathe and his breath was coming in ragged gasps.  Suddenly, Derek pushed him forward again, hard, and Isaac was pushed over the back of the sofa onto the cushions.  He gasped at the sudden lack of his Alpha, blinking and focusing on Derek stalking around to him, adding another layer of lube to his cock.

 

Derek knelt on the cushions, grabbed Isaac’s thighs and spread them open and out, allowing better access to his Beta’s ass.  He rocked forward, spearing the teenager and Isaac quivered as he got used to this new position but couldn’t help but smile as he could finally look up into the rugged, handsome beauty grinning down at him. Derek paused, not fully inside him, allowing Isaac to control a little of how he was being fucked. 

 

Stunned at his own ability to take his Alpha’s cock so readily Isaac nodded and pushed down into Derek, encouraging him to start fucking him again.  With a wide smile, the hirsute man started grinding long, deep strokes into his Beta.  Isaac reached up, one hand gripping his own cock, the other flat against the muscular ridges of Derek’s stomach.  His Alpha growled lightly and, without breaking his rhythm, took Isaac’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together.  They stayed that way for several minutes, Derek taking his time, building up his pace, getting to a point where he could pull almost all the way out of his beta and slam back in without fear of Isaac clenching against him.

 

As Derek’s orgasm started to build, he directed Isaac’s hand back to his own cock, allowing the teenager to rub at his own pre-cum slicked cock.  Clearly the beta had been on the edge for some time as within only a dozen strokes he was panting and ready to cum.  “Derek… I’m gonna…” He breathed and Derek sped up slightly, allowing his own need to completely take over. 

  
At Isaac’s first burst of cum, he unconsciously clamped down on Derek’s cock.  His Alpha used the additional tightness to thrust in small, quick bursts and well before Isaac’s cock stopped shooting, Derek’s own orgasm burst forth. He nestled in as deep as he could and felt Isaac squirm and writhe beneath him in shock at the feel of Derek’s hot spunk filling him. He could feel the waves of pleasure wash away every remnant of frustration and repressed desire, leaving in its wake nothing but contentment.

 

Pulling out, he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.  As he turned, he couldn’t help but smile at Isaac, legs still apart, red hole puckered and used, still on his back, one arm over his eyes.  Without warning, after wiping himself down, he threw the towel onto Isaac’s cum- and sweat-slicked body.  His beta grunted and shifted, giving Derek a weak glare before cleaning off as much as he could. 

 

Derek growled, catching Isaac’s attention.  His beta looked up, worried and needy and Derek nodded at him.  It was clear Isaac wanted more, wanted some validation that he’d done the right thing, but that wasn’t Derek.  Instead, he reached over and squeezed the teenager’s leg reassuringly before heading to his sleeping area for a well-earned rest.

 

Isaac limped over to the laundry basket and slowly, gingerly pulled on the loosest fitting pair of sweats he could find.  He then sheepishly headed back to the car where he knew his packmates were waiting.  He edged into the doorway, arms wrapped tight around his still sticky chest and flashed the quickest look he could at his friends.

 

Both stood as they saw him and each offered a hand out to him.  Isaac sniffed, fighting back tears at the wonderful ordeal he’d just endured and stepped forward.  Their strong hands steered him in and down, nestling him in between them.  They lay together, Erica warm and soft at his back, arms wrapped around him, completely ignoring any residue that may have stubbornly remained.  Boyd, strong and silent, held Isaac against his broad chest, hands and lips in his friend’s hair, comforting and soothing.

 

As Isaac processed everything he had just been through he couldn’t help but chuckle.  As soon as he did, Boyd and Erica relaxed and they started talking and asking questions.  Before long, they’d fallen back into the easy beta bonds they were developing and Isaac smiled, looking forward to when next Derek’s instincts demanded another session.

 


End file.
